


I Promise

by melvs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Palletshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvs/pseuds/melvs
Summary: AU - Ash is a kindergarten teacher's assistant and he bonds with a little girl who reminds him so much of his childhood friend, whom broke his heart when he was younger, therefore reopening an old wound he'd spent so long trying to close and forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Pretty nervous posting this considering this is my first fanfic I've ever written. I wrote this last month in November but never got around to editing/posting until now. Honestly, I'm not the best writer **BUT** I seriously got inspired to write this after stumbling onto this [fanart](https://feradoodles.tumblr.com/post/141452446999/a-kindergarten-au-where-we-have-a-kindergarten) on Tumblr of Gary, with kids, smiling at Ash who seems to be a child daycare worker. Originally it was supposed to be all fluffy and cute but I **_love_** drama/angst so this is the result. 
> 
> Like I said, I'm not the best writer but I just couldn't live with myself with this regret of not writing out this urge and posting it. Hope y'all enjoy. :)
> 
> *also to avoid confusion: sections that are completely _italicized_ are flashbacks.

_"Promise you’ll be my best friend forever?”_

_“I promise.”_

_Brown and emerald eyes stared at one another intensely before smiling and breaking off on a run towards the swings._

* * *

“Alright kids, hi!” Ms. Juniper, the kindergarten teacher, cheerfully said to a class of roughly fifteen kids.

“Welcome to your first day of kindergarten! I’m Ms. Juniper, your teacher,” Ms. Juniper announces while gesturing to herself before she gestures to me, “and this young man beside me is Ash, who will be helping me give you all the best year of kindergarten ever!” she beams to the class.

“Hello.” I chirp to the classroom as fifteen pairs of eyes suddenly shift their focus from the teacher to me for a second before shifting their eyes back to the teacher.

While Juniper continues with the introductory, I took advantage of the moment and quickly scan the classroom to take in every face of every kid sitting in small, colorful circular tables that seat four kids each.

Though there were enough kids for there to be three full tables filled with kids and an extra table filled with the remaining three kids, towards the back of the classroom, almost in the far left rear corner, sat one brown headed girl by herself hardly paying attention to Juniper speaking.

Looking uninterested to the speech, she just spent her time staring at the table in front of her.

Before I had finish making a mental note about approaching the girl later and if she felt okay, I heard Juniper mention my name.

“..and Ash will be here all the time for any questions or help with anything. Anything, kids. If you need help with anything, don’t be nervous to ask either me or Ash.” Juniper proudly said.

Taking that as my cue to say something, “I’ll be happy to help you all with anything. Just call for me and I’m all yours.” I beam to the classroom.

“Okay everyone, with all that out of the way, I want you all to choose a partner and spend the next thirty minutes getting to know each other.” Juniper instructed.

Not needing any more instructions, all the kids began approaching one another and then started pairing themselves, before settling down and soon the room was filled with small chatter.

Observing the kids lost in their own little conversations, I notice that the brown haired girl was still glued to her seat in the back of the room and I began approaching her.

“Hey there” I began saying, “why aren’t you with the other kids?”

For a few seconds my words were met with silence before she looks up at me and quietly began to answer, “Because there’s no one else to talk with.”

For the first time, I can fully see her face completely. Aside from having strides of brown bangs trailing down her face, she has few freckles that stretch from one side of her face to the other. Also, I got to notice the deep, rich emerald eyes she was blessed with.

Taking in every detail, I got the feeling that she seems so familiar. As if I’ve met her before.

“It’s okay, I’ll be your partner then.” I happily said as I pull out a chair and sat right across from her.

“I’m May.” she hesitantly said.

And for the next thirty minutes, we went back and forth sharing small details of ourselves before Ms. Juniper announced it was time for a snack break. Along with Juniper, I help hand out juice boxes and little bags of animal crackers to the kids. After I finish passing the snacks, I notice that May was still sitting by herself in the back.

“Hey May,” I approach her. “Why don’t you sit with the other kids and eat with them?”

She glances at the others for a while before looking at me and shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

Figuring she’s just being shy, I decide to accompany her by sitting right across from her.

“It wouldn’t hurt to make a friend.” I suggest as I open a bag of animal crackers for myself.

“I suppose. I’m just used to being on my own.” she said as she munches on some crackers.

I laugh a little which drew her attention.

“You remind me of an old friend I used to have who was exactly like that.” I said.

She stares at me for a while before turning away to take a sip of her juice.

“It’s okay to be shy, May. You’ll learn to get over it. You just got to put yourself out there and make friends.” I smile her as I patted her head.

She looks back at me with those deep, rich emerald eyes and nods shyly before turning her attention back to her juice box.

I stare at her and try to figure out why she seems so familiar, until a particular pair of twin emerald eyes flashes in my mind and I realize who she resembles.

I take a deep breath to hold back the shock I almost audibly made and stuff my mouth with some animal crackers to distract myself from my thoughts, but failed.

‘ _Why did you remind me of him?_ ’

* * *

" _Hey!” I said to a boy with spiky brown hair and emerald eyes, who was attempting to build a sand castle in the sand box._

_The emerald eyed boy stopped what he doing and glanced at me._

_“Hi…” he nervously said._

_“Do you want to play together?” I asked._

_“Sure.”_

_Grabbing the emerald eyed boy’s wrist, I lead him towards the swings._

* * *

“Good morning May.” I greet May when she enters the room.

“Good morning Mr. Ash.” May happily greets back.

“You can just call me ‘Ash’, May.” I chuckle.

“Okay, _Ash_.” May smiled as she heads for her table.

Few minutes later, as the room was getting filled with kids, a blue haired girl walks in and heads towards May’s table. They greet each other, hug and begin talking. Ever since encouraging May to make friends, a week ago, she built up the courage to talk to Dawn, the blue haired girl, a day later and they have been inseparable ever since.

However, a few days later, Juniper receives a phone call from Dawn’s mother notifying us that Dawn had caught a small cold and won’t be able to attend school for a few days. I immediately understood the situation, though it saddened me to know that May won’t be able to see her only friend for a few days.

Approaching May, who was sitting in her usual table alone, I told her the news and she nods sadly.

“Don’t worry May, I’ll keep you company until Dawn returns.” I said.

“Okay.” May nods with a slight smile.

For the rest of the day, we did the activities in the way May and Dawn would usually spend it. We spent time coloring and drawing, which I must admit I never bothered to work on improving. Looking over at May’s drawing, I felt completely jealous because for a six year old, she had better coloring skills compared to a twenty-four year old man like me.

“Wow.” I whistle. “You should be an artist.”

May blushes before smiling, “I spend a lot of time coloring whenever I’m bored at home. Sometimes, my daddy joins me and shows me new ways to color or draw.”

“That’s amazing. Your dad must be cool.”

“He is,” she quietly said. “He likes to spend as much time with me because sometimes he works a lot and sometimes doesn’t get to see me.”

A sad expression swept over her face after saying those last few words and I reach out to pat her head.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure your dad feels sad too being away from you,” I assure her before continuing, “but you have your mom and I bet she loves spending time with you too.”

Flinching to what I just said, May drops the crayon she was using to color and stares at the table.

Noticing this I ask, “May? Are you okay?”

Her stare stays frozen to her drawing before sadly saying, “I don’t have a mom.”

My eyes grew wide and realizing what I had said probably hit a soft spot I began to apologize, “May, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I always see a lady pick you up so I assumed she was your mother.”

May remains silent for a few seconds before shaking her head, “No, that’s my auntie. I never met my mother.”

Not wanting to dwell on the topic any further I quickly decide to cheer her up by recounting an old random memory; the time when I almost got caught sneaking in my old best friend’s bedroom, through the window, when I was around eight.

I notice May’s expression slowly change as I was telling the story and by the end, she was giggling.

After spending a couple of seconds laughing together, we return to our coloring before she decides to break the comfortable silence between us.

“So do you still sneak into his bedroom?”

“Who?” I ask confusedly.

“Your best friend, the one from your story... Do you still sneak into his room?”

“Oh no. I haven’t seen him in years...” I unconsciously frowned which May took notice.

“Why? Isn’t he your best friend? Aren’t best friends supposed to see each other every day?” May curiously asked.

I softly laugh, “Well yes. Kind of. But I don’t think he’s my best friend anymore.”

“Why?”

“It’s not important. Besides, I’ve made new best friends and they make me happy.” I smile at her trying to hide the slight sadness I felt after saying that.

“So best friends don’t last forever?” She asks sadly.

“Of course best friends can last forever.” I chose my words carefully. “You just need to find that one friend that you can _trust_ and won’t ever let you _down_.”

“Like Dawn?” she asks.

“Yes, like Dawn.” I smile at her before returning to my coloring.

After a few more seconds of silence, she decides to break it again.

“Will you be my best friend forever, too?” May nervously asks. “I mean if you want…”

“Of course I will.” I chuckled. “I’ll never let you down. I promise.”

“Really? You promise?” she stares at me.

To prove my dedication on keeping my promise to her, I stretch out my right pinky to her.

“I pinky promise you.”

May stares at me before shifting her stare at my pinky for a few seconds before slowly reaching for my pinky with her own.

“Okay.” She smiles as she hooks her pinky with mine.

When we both return to our coloring, I couldn’t help but feeling sad by making the same promise to May as someone else did to me when I was May’s age.

‘ _But unlike you, I won’t let her down._ ’

* * *

_When he called to meet him here on top of the hill, I assumed he wanted to chill and watch the sunset like we’ve doing for years now._

_I was also going to use the opportunity to finally tell him my feelings towards him._

_How I’ve made silent but desperate wishes to the stars every night for our friendship to evolve into something more._

_Something more… Romantic._

_And maybe, just maybe, he’d want the same._

_Finally reaching the top of the hill, I spotted him leaning against the big old Oak tree that has ruled the hill for has long as I could remember. Looking up at the tree brings years of so many treasured memories. From the distance the tree looks like any other tree, however, if examined closely, the bark of the tree is covered with years and years of random carvings that consist of: small drawings, curses, quotes, and etc. And hopefully after I confess my feelings to this boy, who's staring at me with the same emerald eyes I'm always captivated by, and who is also my best friend, we can spend several more years covering the bark with carvings of our love towards one another._

_But before I had the chance to say anything, he attacks me with words laced with venom._

_And before I had the chance to process anything, he pushes me with a force of anger I never knew he was capable of containing._

_And in a second, I'm at the bottom of the hill trying to understand what just happened._

_I tried standing up but on the way down the hill, my side had smacked, and possibly cut itself since I felt something moist against my shirt, into a rock and my side ached in pain when I moved. But that wasn’t the reason why my eyes stung with tears that threaten to spill._

_Why my heart broke into pieces when the one I trusted the most attacked me with insults I had yet to understand._

_Why my heart broke into pieces when the one I loved decided to push me out of his life._

_All I remember were those cold emerald eyes, mixed with what seemed like a hint of sadness and hesitation, staring down at me as I tried to stand up. And maybe for a second, still unsure if I heard right since my head was still pounding from the fall and shock, I heard him chuckle to himself._

_As I stumbled down back to the ground, he started walking away after smirking his last words to me._

_“You were never my friend.”_

_And with that, I let the tears fall._

_And they couldn’t stop falling._

_Not for hours. Not for days. Not for weeks. Not for months. Not even for a few years._

_‘No.’_

_I don’t care if he couldn’t be able to return the same feelings I have towards him, I’d manage._

_But at least I know I would have his friendship, which I’d cherished more than anything from the beginning._

_‘But you promised.’_

* * *

“ _You were never my friend._ ”

Opening my eyes wide open, I sat straight up, panting and leaned against the headboard of my bed, while still hearing the echoes of _his_ words from the dream.

Trying my best to control my heavy breathing, I reach for a bottle of water that I always keep on my side table. I also caught a glimpse of the time on the bed table clock: _3:48 A.M._

After taking a big gulp of water to calm myself down and clear the dryness in my throat, I began silently sobbing to myself.

‘ _Why am I dreaming of you again?_ ’

Like all the other nights, for the past 2 months after I started working at the local elementary school here in Viridian City, as a kindergarten teacher’s assistant, I wake up in the middle of the night from dreams of memories I thought were long forgotten.

‘ _After moving on and so many years of not thinking of you, why am I now?_ ’

Taking a few seconds to rub away the moisture around my eyes, I lie back down and beg for better dreams instead of memories from the past. Or any dreams, except dreams about _him_.

‘ _I haven’t seen or heard from you since you moved away years ago. I wonder if you’ve ever thought of me since then._ ’

Not able to go back to sleep with all these thoughts in my head, I reached into the drawer of bedside table, pulled out a small white bottle and popped out two white tablets onto my hand.

‘ _I doubt it._ ’

Swallowing the pills and closing my eyes, it took a few minutes before I felt my body relax and my conscious slip into another dream of _him_.

* * *

_“Ash. Ash!” my mom repeatedly said my name while knocking on my bedroom door._

_It’s been a week since I watched my best friend walk out of my life._

_Since he confessed that he never thought of me as his friend._

_Since I felt as if time has stopped flowing but I know that it hasn’t._

_I’m still aging but without him by my side._

_“Ash, please... It’s been a week honey. You need to come out of your room. Talk to me.” my mom pleaded while trying to hold back a sob._

_“I-…” I hoarsely began to say but couldn’t since I haven’t used my voice in days._

_Clearing my throat, I began again, “I- I just need some more time alone, mom.”_

_"Please Ash. Just come out and join me for dinner. You don't have to talk. Please sweetie, I don't want to keep bringing you your food to your door and wonder if you're eating or not."_

_"Mom. Please..."_

_“Okay, Ash.” my mom sighed with defeat. “but Ash, promise me that you'll talk to me at least if you ever need to. I’'ll always be here for you.”_

_“Ye- yes mom. Thank you.” I managed to choke out as I heard her footsteps fade down the hallway._

_And once again, the darken room I've caved myself in is filled with silence._

_Wish that the silence would overtake my mind as well, since I can't stop thinking and thinking about him._

_‘If only you had given me the chance to tell you how I truly felt about you.’_

_I stared at a wrinkled picture of two smiling boys, one with spiky brown hair with emerald guys with his arm snaked around the shoulder of a boy with short messy black hair with chocolate brown eyes, before crumbling it up again like I’ve done a thousand times by now and threw it across the room._

_‘But I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t get the chance.’_

_I turned to my side, to look away from the direction I threw the picture, and winced to the pain that I felt. Turning back to my other side, I lifted up my shirt and saw that I bled through my bandage again. Sighing, I pulled my shirt back down and decided to ignore the bleeding._

_‘Now I’m cursed with a reminder of that day.’_

_Shutting my eyes, I dozed off into a dream of us that lasted for an hour until I woke up._

_Getting out of bed, I walked across the room and picked up the crumbled up picture, unraveled it and try to spread out the wrinkles._

_Then I spent the next half hour staring at it before repeating the process again and again and again._

* * *

“Ash. Ash!”

I regained my focus and shift my stare towards the confused orange head sitting in front of me.

“Seriously?” she began. “This is the fourth time today you dozed off on me. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Misty” I apologized before continuing, “I’ve just been thinking… a lot.”

“Is working with kids really that stressful?” she asked while sipping her tea.

Since today was Saturday and it’s been awhile since I’ve seen Misty, considering she lives in another city, she decided to visit and take me out to this café, that’s not too far from my apartment, so we could catch up on each other’s lives. But so far, I’ve spent all day dozing off into my own thoughts instead of listening to how Misty’s family is doing.

“How’s Brock?” I quickly asked to avoid bringing up my problems.

Misty shooting me a glare, knowing what I was doing, before answering, “He’s fine. Always busy working at the hospital and barely spending any time with me. But I guess that’s what I get for marrying a doctor.”

“I’m sorry.” I said.

“Don’t be.” she giggled. “He makes up for it.” she smiled before winking and begins to laugh when she sees the shade of red that paints my face.

“Anyways…” I cough.

“Anyways what’s wrong with you? I’ve known you for years, Ash, and I recognize that face!”

“What face?” I ask puzzled.

“That face you make when you’re trying to hide something.” she stares at me as if she’s trying to analyze me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit. You know exactly what I’m talking about, Ketchum. So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or am I gonna have to strangle it out of you?” she threatened me.

I’ve always never taken her threats seriously until she actually goes through with them. Not wanting to cause a scene in public, I decided to tell her. So after taking large gulps of my coffee and looking around to make sure no one was listening, I clear my throat, lean in towards her and whisper into her ear.

“It’s about… _him_.”

Pulling back into my seat, I see Misty stare at me with a lost look on her face.

“Who?” she had asked before her confusion twisted into a concern face.

“Is someone stalking you? Are they threatening you? DID THEY HURT YOU?!” she shouted.

After drawing attention from the small crowd of people surrounding us in the café, I hushed her before saying, “No Misty. There’s no one stalking me. I’m fine.”

“Then what the hell is bothering you? Who are you talking about?” she asked impatiently. “Is it Paul? Is he the one bothering you? God, it’s already been more than a year, why can’t he ju-“

“No. It’s not about Paul.” I interrupted Misty, with a bit of anger in my tone which made Misty flinch slightly.

Not having the strength to say _his_ name, after so many years of avoiding to or even thinking of having to, I lifted up my shirt and pointed at the medium sized, yet visible scar that sat right in the middle of the left side of my body.

I pulled my shirt back down when I watched her gasp silently.

“Did you see him?” Misty suddenly asked after we had sat in silence for a few moments.

“No... I’ve just been dreaming of _him_ , recently…”

“Recently? How long is ‘recently’?”

“Three months now…” I ashamedly admitted while looking down to my coffee.

“But why? Why now? If you haven’t seen _him_ for all these years.” she asked.

“I don’t know. They just started after I started working at the school. Maybe…” I swallowed. “Maybe it just reminded me about my time at the elementary school back at Pallet town, and since that’s where I had met _him_ , maybe everything just came rushing back to me... including _him_.”

“Ash, I knew working with kids was a bad idea.” Misty said. “I told you that you weren’t going to like it.”

“No, it’s not the kids. I actually like the kids.”

“Well even so, I knew that working there was going to be somewhat negative towards you.” Misty said.

“Yeah, but I feel like it’ll be worth it someday.”

‘ _Hopefully._ ’

* * *

_"Are you ever going to tell me about that scar?” the naked man, whose arms were wrapped around me, whispered._

_“What scar?” I shifted my head on his chest to look up at him._

_“The one you have right here.” he said as he moved his hand slowly from the side of my arm to the left side of my body, and rubbed it softly,_

_“Oh, it was from a small accident.” I lied. “from when I was about… thirteen years old.”_

_“Wow. So five years ago?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“What kind of accident?”_

_“It doesn’t matter.”_

_And to end the conversation on the topic, I leaned up towards his face and pressed my lips against his. We spent some moments making out before he decided to end it._

_“It does matter, Ash. I want to know everything about you. What you eat, what you love, hell, even what kind of toilet paper you wipe your ass with.” he chuckled._

_“You will, I promise you.” I quickly said before yawning really loud. “But right now, Paul, I’m too sleepy.”_

_Even though I was falling sleep, I felt Paul pull me closer to him and kissed my forehead._

_“Sweet dreams, Ash.”_

_“Yeah, sweet dreams G-“ and then I was overcome by sleep._

* * *

“Ash! Ash!”

I had stop stocking the closet with new snacks and juice boxes and right when I turn to the direction of where I heard my name being shouted, I felt someone tackle into me and wrapped their arms around me to squeeze me into a hug.

“It’s nice to see you again, too, May.” I laughed as I hugged her back.

“I missed you.” she muffled against my chest.

“I missed you too.” I chuckled. “How was your Thanksgiving break?”

“It was good! My daddy didn’t have much work so he spent the whole week with me.” she said happily.

“That’s great to hear.” I smiled at her. “Why don’t you go take a seat, Ms. Juniper is about to start class.”

She nodded and made her way to a table where Dawn and two other kids were sitting at.

It was already the last week of November and since the first day of school, which was in August, I somehow grew real close to May. Though she managed to make new friends, besides Dawn, she still seemed to stay close with me. Our teacher and student relationship somehow grew to a friendship, before growing to a somewhat brother and sister relationship.

When she’s not with Dawn or the others, she likes to spend time with me. Just talking, or coloring, or playing some game we both enjoy playing. She also grew comfortable about talking about her life back at home. How her dad is a researcher at a local university and sometimes gets too busy with work to spend time with her, but he makes it up for her when he gets the time with presents, or movie nights, or anything else that she wants to do.

She’s mentioned about the absence of her mother but she hasn’t dive deep into the topic to give enough details about why she’s not in her life, not that I don’t mind since I don’t want to talk about a heavy topic with her. But apparently, the mother decided to leave May with her father. So it’s been May, her father and the auntie, who’s the sister of the father, all this time.

Somehow I get the assumption that she hasn’t opened up like this towards Dawn, or anyone else, but I’m assuming it’s because I’m older.

And as much as I appreciate her trust towards me, I’ve slowly been trying to detach her from me.

I’ve told her that she doesn’t need to remain close to me since she already has friends of her own.

 _“No, we’re best friends, remember?”_ I remember her saying to me.

Looking down into those precious, innocent emerald eyes, I can’t help but smile to the warmth that she emits.

But I also can’t help but be reminded of _him_.

Everything about May reminds me of _him_.

To be honest, I’ve been intentionally trying to push her away because of the very reason. Reminding her that she doesn’t need me the way she used to.

But her dedication to stay by my side warms my heart and I change my mind.

‘ _If only you were as dedicated as her on keeping your promise._ ’

* * *

_“What do you mean you’re leaving?” my mom asked with deep concern in her voice._

_I took another sip of my coffee before clearing my throat and saying, “Yeah, mom. I think I need to get out of Pallet, get my own place and a decent job for the mean time.”_

_She stared at me with concern before nodding her understanding._

_“I see. Well, I’m happy that you finally realize that but…” she took a deep breath “I’m just sad that you won’t really need me anymore.”_

_I immediately reached for her hands across the dining room table and took them into mine._

_“Of course I’ll still need you.” I smiled at her. “I just need some space on my own to figure out what I want and want to do. I mean, after everything that happen with Pa-“_

_“Don’t even mention his name.” she interrupted me. “I don’t want to hear the name of the man who had the nerve to hurt my baby boy.”_

_The past year really got difficult between Paul and I, and a few months ago it reached a peak which after I decided to leave him and come back to my mom._

_“Sorry, mom. I’m okay.” I squeezed her hands. “The point is, I think at 22, I really need to figure out my life.”_

_“I understand sweetie.” she smiled. “Do you know where you want to start?”_

_“I was thinking of heading to Cerulean City to stay with Misty for a while, though it might be for a short time, since I don’t want to get in the way of her and Brock.” I chuckled._

_“Oh, how are they doing?”_

_“They’re doing real good. Even though Brock is busy all the time. But I feel like he’s going to propose soon to Misty.” I smiled._

_My mom gasps. “Oh my! I’m happy they’re still so dedicated to one another after so many years together.”_

_“Yeah, me too…” I replied with a hint of sadness as I looked down at my cup of coffee._

_I felt a squeeze on my hand and glanced at my mother, who was staring right at me with a slight smile._

_“Don’t worry Ash, you’ll find someone too.” She said before continuing with a stern tone. “But please, not with someone who constantly hurts you.”_

_“I hope so.”_

* * *

“May, is something wrong?” I had ask May when I caught her looking gloomy than her usual self.

May glanced at me and shook her head before staring down into her hands.

Worried, I pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

“You know you can tell me anything that’s bothering you.” I nudged her.

May took a few deep breaths before looking at me and began to say, “My daddy’s leaving for work for a week and…” she shivered a bit before continuing, “it’s the longest I’ve ever gone without seeing him.”

Understanding, and somewhat relating to, her situation, I pull her into a tight hug and whispered comforting words.

“I know how hard this must be for you.” I paused before continuing, “but a week is going to go by so quick that he’ll be back before you realize he was ever gone, and that way you both can spend Christmas together.”

Feeling her nod against my shoulder, I let her go so Dawn, who was watching from the background, can approach May and comfort her as well. I watched as they spend some time exchanging promises of being there for each other and having extra fun for the rest of the week before Christmas break.

The week managed to go by pretty fast. Helping out with the Christmas related activities Juniper had planned out for the week, everyone seemed to enjoy the week. From writing Christmas letters to Santa, watching Christmas movies and helping out with decorating the Christmas tree, that Juniper was able to set up in the corner of the room right next to the door.

Then the last day before the Christmas break came.

Juniper had decided to throw a little Christmas party and, including me, brought small treats like cookies, brownies and egg nog for everyone to enjoy. The kids enjoyed each other’s company before spending the next few weeks with their families. Juniper had also put on a movie for those who didn’t really have anything else to do.

Then the day finally came to an end.

Parents started coming pick up their kid, wished us a ‘Happy Holidays’ and went home to enjoy their winter vacations. Within ten minutes, mostly all the kids were gone but I noticed that May was still here. Sort of shocked, since May is usually gone right after class ends, I approached her.

“May.” I began. “Why are you still here?”

“My auntie is late today…”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here.” I smiled at her while I patted her head.

“I’m going to miss you.” she hugs my legs.

“I’m going to miss you too.” I kneel down to hug her properly. “But I’ll see you when you come back. Anyways, you’ll get to see your dad. Enjoy your time with him.”

I felt May nod her head against my chest. “Will you still be my best friend when I come back?”

“Of course May.” I laughed. “For as long as you want me to be.”

“Good.”

We spend a few moments hugging before we heard a voice behind us.

“May.”

May breaking our embrace, looked over my shoulder.

“DADDY!”

May ran around me and towards the voice.

“Sorry I’m late sweetie. I wanted to surprise you.” the voice said.

‘ _Why do I know this voice?_ ’

“It’s okay daddy. I'm just glad you're back.” I heard May say before I felt her hand touch mine. “Daddy, this is the man I’ve told you about.”

‘ _Told him about? What? She’s talked about me?_ ’

Feeling a squeeze on my hand, I snapped out of my thoughts and slowly turned around towards the man, but with my eyes glued onto May.

“This is-“

“Ash.”

And at the sound of the man voicing my name, I jerk my head up so I can finally look at him.

And my heart dropped.

I felt like time stopped.

‘ _No. It can’t be you_ ’

I recognized the surprised man standing in front of me.

The chocolate spiky hair, that I’d always found delicious, trying to hide the eyes staring right at me.

Those emerald eyes.

Those same emerald eyes that were filling up with several emotions I couldn't pinpoint in that moment.

Those same emerald eyes that were passed down to the little girl looking back and forth between her father and I, trying to understand the situation.

The same emerald eyes that I grew up admiring and blushing every time they caught my brown eyes cherishing theirs.

The same emerald eyes that’s haunted me in my dreams for the past few months. And for years before that.

The same emerald eyes that stared down at me, a decade ago, when I was bleeding and sobbing on the ground after its owner decided to push me out of his life.

The same emerald eyes who I found out that I’d fallen in love with at the time.

And after noticing the hard thrashing of my heart against the walls of my chest, I snapped out of my dazed state and realized the intensity of the moment.

I tried moving.

I actually tried to run.

But I was glued to that spot.

I was glued by _his_ stare.

‘ _It’s you._ ’

And after so many years of avoiding to say his name.

Or even having to think of saying his name.

It slipped.

“Gary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it :) thank you for reading this. I kinda rushed the ending because I got so frustrated and got determined to just finish it fast, so I apologize if it's all dull. 
> 
> So I originally planned for this to be a two part fanfic (and I still think I want to go with that plan) with the first chapter being from Ash's POV and the second chapter being Gary's POV but now I'm unsure since I keep getting new ideas on how to continue with this story. I already started on Gary's part but my mind was so burnt from writing Ash's part that I lost motivation to continue writing Gary's POV soon after starting. Like I said, this is the **first** fanfic I've ever written so as I actually invested time and thinking to write this, I ended up draining myself mentally (I never even bothered to dedicate so much thinking into school writing assignments like I did with this lol). 
> 
> I'm currently still not motivated to continue working on it, or inspired, so it might take some time for me to update with a new chapter. I'm going to rest and see if I get back that urge to continue, even thought it's been weeks... Anyways, to anyone who reads this and wants another chapter, sorry but be patient with me and _**I Promise**_ you that I will update as soon as possible. :) gracias.


End file.
